SuperNova
by thehsw19
Summary: Nova has had the same nightmare ever since her mother died. Darkness, fire and one completely unknown man. When she moves to England, being completely sick of her cheating boyfriend and the loud streets of LA, she meets the man of her nightmare. Felix. Felix aka Pewdiepie. Side Note: These are characters opinions, fictional opinions, not my own.
1. Chapter: Moving

** Chapter One**

I wake up panting. The same nightmare has been haunting me again: The very same one that returns every night. I couldn't actually tell what it was about but every time I saw the face of that one man fear shook my body. And then I woke up. It happened like that every time: Darkness, fire, and then him. That was it.

-1-

"Nova! Wake up."

I hear his voice, but I can't match a face to it. It happens, my mother told me before she died, but she was 63 and I am 19. We talked a lot before she died. About my dad, and her husband. I bite my lip as I remember her beautiful face torn with pain and sickness.

"Nova! Stop! It's not funny."

Hearing the familiar voice again makes my eyes flutter open. I see his face and immediately recognize it.

"Hey babe." I whisper, pulling him to me and kissing him.

"Stop..." he says, but we both know he doesn't mean it.

-2-

"Nova. We need to talk." He says as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Why? Are you going to break up with me... again?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"What? No!" His voice filled with played horror.

"Ugh! Come on Aiden! Just tell me the truth. Did you run back to your _Laura?_"

Aiden is playing with his socks, and looks to the floor.

"Thank you! Thank you for being such an asshole. Again!" I shout at him. How many times does he need to do this to me?!

"Nova! Please! It won't happen again. I promise!"

I start crying. How many times has he done this to me?

"Nova..." He whispers my name in that tempting way.

I am so close to leaning towards him and...

But I pull myself together. He is an asshole, He is an asshole: I keep chanting that in my head as I face him.

"I loved you Aiden. And maybe you loved me, but you betrayed me several times with several women, who are equally stupid as I was when I always forgave you. But this time I won't feel stupid and reused. So I will go."

"Nova! You can't do this! I love you! Don't go!" Aiden pleads as I head out of the bedroom, to the closet pulling out my suit case.

I have finally had enough of Aiden, LA and America.

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter: Him

**Chapter Two **

Would it never stop? The biting feeling of confusion and fear after I woke up? My body was shaking as I sit up and look down the aisle. No one seemed have noticed my nightmare: The other passengers are all sleeping, except a few working on their laptops and other, which were trying to stop their children from crying. But as the wheels of the airplane touched England; I forgot all about my nightmare and tried to welcome my new life.

-1-

"Your shift is from 6 to 11 PM, ok? I know the timing sucks, but the most tips are made at that time, and looking at you, you probably make double of that!" My new boss said jokingly.

"Thanks." I answer, feeling slightly awkard.

After a moment of silence, Conner cleared his throat. "It will only be Mondays, Wednsdays, Thursdays and Friday. On Tuesday and the Weekends your shift is from 9 AM to 12 PM."

"Thanks again!" I say, trying to leave quickly as Conner pulls me in for a hug.

"Bye!" I wave as I run to the door.

-2-

My apartment wasn't far from the beach, but who would go out to the beach with this weather. I only saw two people outside, trying to fly kites. One of them was holding a camera, while the other one ran along the beach, being followed by two small pugs. I had the strange feeling that I knew one of them, but I couldn't possibly make out their faces.

Out of pure curiosity I pulled on my leather jacket, walking to the front door of my way too small apartment. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. My chestnut hair was all messed up from the flight. Even a pixie cut got messed up in the plane. I continued starring at the unsure face in the mirror. My lips seemed pale and my normally blushed cheeks were white. My eyes didn't look any better: they looked tired and not as usually green but grey. I definitely needed some fresh air.

-3-

"Maya! Stop!" The man in the brown pants shouts as a small something runs to me. Oh. The pug. I bend down, petting the pug.

Then, suddenly, the pug owner turns around and faces me.

I know him.

"You." I mouth as I stare into his perfect face.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Chapter: Marzia

**Chapter Three**

"Yes. Me." He smiles, making his blue eyes sparkle. "I don't know you though. If you want I can give a brofist, or a hug."

"What?" I say confused.

"Don't you want an autograph?" He suggests.

"No... Who are you?" I ask, still confused about his weird behavior.

"I'm Pewdiepie." He exclaims with a weird pronunciation.

"Ok. Weirdo." I laugh, and stare in his face as a grin glides on it.

"I never saw you here; are you new here?" He asks, without breaking eye contact. "You want to have a beer with us?"

Before I can answer a small dot of black fur jumps at me.

"EDGAR!" I hear a high pitched voice shriek.

The man turns around and looks lovingly at the small woman running towards us.

"That's my girlfriend Marzia." He explained, viewing my confused face.

I gasp: _That weirdo has a girlfriend! _

"Hi! I'm Marzia and this is Felix, but I bet you already know him." She smiles, and her hazelnut brown eyes shine at me.

"I actually didn't. But... yeah." I say, but looking at their questioning faces, quickly add: "I'm Nova."

Silence stretches out between us, with Felix finally breaking the silence.

"We live really close to here. You want to come? Drink tea, like the english say?"

I just nod, and start walking next to Felix.

"What brings you to England? You are obviously not english." Marzia grins as she glances at Felix.

"Eh. I moved here out of personal reasons." I quickly looked at them, trying to make them get the hint. Marzia did, but Felix wasn't as smart.

"What personal reasons?" He bugged me.

I exhaled, and finally said: "My boyfriend was cheating on me. Again. So I had enough and moved. Here. To start again." I try to smile, but all I make is a torn grimace.

"Oh. Ok." Marzia said, knowingly._ What was going on between them?_


	4. Chapter: Love

Their house was beautiful. It had the style of a cottage, but it was so much bigger if you looked carefully. Old dark wooden boards covered the cottage floor. Felix and Marzia fitted perfectly to it.

"Nova, do you want cookies?" Marzia shouts out of the kitchen.

"Sure. If you don't mind." I say over my back.

I was sitting on a dark couch, surrounded by 2 creme white armchairs. Felix was recording something. When I asked what, they just laughed and returned to their activities.

Without thinking about it, I stand up and walking to the door which separated the living room from Felix's Working Space. I opened it and stepped inside a badly lighten room. Only one light was on, glaring into Felix's face. He turns around and faces me, a grim look on his face.

-1-

"I told you I was recording something." He exclaims, obviously annoyed.

"What? That was true?" My mouth opens, making a plopping noise. My already flushing face turns dark red, and I look at the floor. _Why did this guy make me so nervous?_

"Well. It was." He frowns, but glides his hair through his honey-colored-hair. "Nevermind. Now you already broke the recording."

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"It's alright."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Then do so." He offers me his hand; I let my hand slip into his and he smiles at me. Felix pulls me onto a chair next to him.

I swallow, but quickly start.

"My mother died a month ago. Since then, I have been having the same dream over and over again. First comes nothing, then burning fire. And then... then you. Smiling at me, like you love me. I know, you think I am some kind of fan yours, but I seriously don't know what you do."

He looks up at me, looking in my soul.

"Do you love me?" He asks, coming closer.


	5. Chapter: Hidden

"What?!" I shout. _Was was he thinking?_

"Well... I thought... The dream and everything..." He tries to explain.

"You don't take it serious. You don't believe me." My voice sounds robotic as I stand up and turn to leave.

As I touch the doorknob I feel his lips on mine.

"Do you now believe that I take it serious?" He whispers against my lips.

I just nod, and return his kiss. I feel complete, magical in a way. But at the same time, I feel horrible. I turned into that one bitch that was the lover of a boyfriend of another woman.

"Stop." I murmur, as we both are breathing heavily.

"You have a girlfriend." I add.

"I know. I'm sorry. Marzia is wonderful, but I feel complete with you."

"Even if you broke up with Marzia, which I doubt, because of your image, then I would never be able to trust you. I would always have thoughts that you are betraying me."

As an answer he kisses me again, which confused my thoughts even more.

_How can a man that I have known for hours or just minutes startle me so, but make me feel like I love him truly? _

-2-

"Would you like to have some more tea?" Marzia's voice is just lovely, so cute and feminine.

"No thank you. I better get going. You have my phone number right?" I mainly look at Felix, his cheeks still burning from the kiss.

Felix answers before Marzia could open her mouth: "Of course we do! We should really do this again," I blush as he speaks, "I will accompany you to the door." He smiles, and my heart beats faster.

-3-

The door slams softly behind us and his lips find mine. Our kiss is long and passionate, he pulls me closer to him.

"Bye." I exhale as we both separate.


	6. Chapter: Jumping

I couldn't imagine a day without him. His lips on mine, his warmth, his silk skin...

We met at night, hidden, wrapped in love.

Marzia didn't know anything about us. Or so I thought: I had thought that she thought I was just a friend. A good friend. She even introduced me in one of her videos:

"Hey Marzipans! So, today, me and Nova will do the 5 Minute Makeup Challenge. I know I already did it, but you guys loved it so much I will do it again :)

We will change it a little though: Nova will need to do my makeup in 5 minutes and I will need to do hers. I will start!"

With that she taps the timer, and the brush touches my face.

-1-

"And now, a final touch, at what time are we Nova, a little lip gloss..."

"4 minutes and 50 now 51 seconds!" I shriek excited.

"And... finished!" She shouts, running to the camera and turning it off.

As she turns back to me, her smile vanished, she adds: "Now you are pretty for your _boyfriend_."

My thoughts were running wild: _Did she know of our affair?_

Trying to hide my fright I stutter: "What?"

"I see your looks. You love him, and you think he loves you too?"

Out of astonishment I just repeat: "What?"

"How many fangirls do you think he banged? Many, so many. It started in Singapore: the hundreds of fangirl fascinated him. So he picked the prettiest and rented a suite. He earns so much money just for acting like he is stupid! Your dear Felix is an evil genius of a betraying boyfriend."

"What?... Why don't you break up with him then?" I ask, my mind buzzing from all the new information. Was it true? Was she telling the truth about Felix?

"And grant you the satisfaction that you won? That you stole my boyfriend? No. No. No. But I have thought about it actually. Breaking up with this ASSHOLE! But my channel depends on him. I earn my money from YouTube and if I break up with Felix less people will watch me, which means less money: so I am saving money. Maybe someday I can run away from this bastard!"

As she speaks her lovely voice keeps tearing and tears start lingering in her eyes.

"But he loves me..." I whisper.

A insane laugh bubbles out out of Marzia's closed mouth.

"Ha Ha! You are funny! I see why he chose you! Love? Felix? He only loved me. Then came Singapore," she shook her head, " I bet he rather break up with me but he can't. His _bros _ love me! I am the Queen of the Bro Army and **my **Felix is the King."

I stand up: it's enough, he loves me he loves me...

So many lies...

-2-

"Hey Babe." He whispers against my neck as I step out onto the balcony.

"She knows and I know." I just say while I push him away.

"It doesn't matter: I love you..."

"No you don't! Singapore! I have enough! Everyone lies. I love you Felix. You make me feel complete! But you lied to me. I am only one from many!" Tears are running down my cheeks.

"Oh no no! The others were all One-Night-Stands! I have been together with you for days already."

"And you think that is an excuse? It doesn't even matter! I don't believe you." I shriek as I climb over the railing.

_I could just jump... and everything would finally be over... All the lying... The pain... the tears... All over and gone..._


	7. Chapter: Angel

"NO! NOVA! I love you! Your green eyes. Your kindness. Your openness! DON'T JUMP!" Felix shouts as he runs to my side.

"I loved you..." I whisper as I push myself of the railing.

The grounds came rushing in, but at the same time it slowed down.

I saw my mother saying my name: "Nova... Nova... You will love him dearly."

"Who?" I wonder into the darkness that is collapsing on me.

Then, out of the blue, the darkness starts to burn, fire banishes the darkness and out walks Felix. His body becoming wavy from the heat.

-1-

I wake up. The fire isn't warm: it hurts. The Pain. It rips me out of my unconsciousness. And there stands my hero. My angel.

He loved me, and now it's too late. Even my flashforward hadn't saved me to jump, even my mother's warning had not saved me to give up my true love.

"Nova... I love you! Why did you not believe me? I broke up with Marzia a long time ago, the second I met you I knew it was over: she was filming her info video with you! I didn't tell you because I thought you would leave me... I thought it would put you under pressure. I was stupid and now you are gone. Forever. I love you. Forever, even though you will be gone forever. My love. My Super Nova. You exploded in my world. Like a star. I love you. Forever and always."

He truly did love me. Relieve shook my body as I used all my energy to whisper: "I love you."

_The End _

If you have any questions contact me :) I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did or _if you did not... ;)_

Thank you for reading.


End file.
